


PARALLELS

by Wolviecat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Bucky will always take care of Steve.Even when Steve is Captain America.Even when he is the Winter Soldier.





	PARALLELS

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
